Change is Inevitable:Inuyasha: The Demon Satsuke
by MangosRockk
Summary: This is how Inuyasha met Satsuke. But, it's just the first chapter so its like an introductory chapter. mmk? And it's short my badd. And forgive my spelling
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys: This is only the first chapter and it's building up to the main story line. So, it's not like automatically juicy/ my badd. lol.**

Third Person POV--

"I don't care! I want those shards!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Inuyasha calm down!" Kagome yelled,"SIT !" Inuyasha flew to the ground and roughly got back up.

"what was that for?!" Inuyasha growled.  
"He will never learn." Sango sighed.  
"Look; it was a fake." Kagome said simply.  
"What? That wasn't a shard?" Miroku asked.  
"No, it was a flower stone." Sango explained.  
"Or what we call, quartz." Kagome nodded.  
"Well who gives a -"Inuyasha started but his attention shifted to Kagome.  
"Kagome...?"Shippo questioned as he took notice of Kagome as well.  
"Theres a Jewel Shard."Kagome stated as if in a trance,"And there's alot of them too. . ."  
"And i sence a Demon." Miroku said,"Let's go." Inuyasha started running with Kagome on his back and everyone else followed. They ended up in a village and a young woman greeted them.  
"Hello strangers."She smiled.  
"Why hello beautiful maiden." Miroku laughed taking her hands.  
"You stupid Monk."Sango snickered as she dragged him away from the woman.  
"Umm...have you seen a demon running around?"Shippo asked.  
"Hm?"The woman said,"No, I mean, the Lords new fancy is a demon but she has done us no harm. She has been protecting us actually."  
"You mean the lords wife is a demon?"Kagome wondered.  
"She is not his wife. As i said, his fancy." The woman said tensly,"And yes she is a demon."  
"Why is it I sence some tension in your voice?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No tension. I can take you to the Lord's castle if you wish."She said smiling once again.  
"Thank you." They all but Inuyasha said. The woman led them down a straight road and ended up at the castle gate.  
"This is as far as I am taking you."The woman said taking a step aside. The gates opened and two guards led them to the front of the castle. Footsteps could be heard and the young lord stepped out.  
"Hello travlers, what may I do for you?"The Lord smiled,"I am Zuko."  
"Listen Zuko, we need to see your little girlfriend. The demon."Inuyasha barked.  
"Why do you need to see her?"Zuko said alittle hard.  
"I want her Jewel shards!"Inuyasha screamed.  
"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell yet again to the ground.  
"She, unfortunatly, is not here."Zuko smiled.  
"Then we'll wait." Inuyasha moaned getting up.  
"I know your...uh...girlfriend is a demon."Miroku started,"But i sence another demon here and suggest I preform an exorcisim."  
"You do?"Zuko said,"But how?"  
"He is a monk."Sango reminded.  
"Yes."Miroku said alittle shocked that Sango was helping him scam his way into another place to sleep,"And i sence one."  
"Well I do not."A voice disagreed. Everyones Attention darted towards a young women sitting on the roof. She had a blue kimono with white hibiscus flowers all over, her hair was long and black and a pair of black dog ears stuck out. Her skin was light like the moon and her eyes shined like the stars.  
"Who are you?!"Inuyasha barked yet again. The demon jumped off the roof and joined Zukos side.  
"So you're Zuko's girlfriend."Kagome smiled.  
"I am."She nodded.  
"You mean that?"Zuko gasped looking at her. She nodded and he embraced her.  
"Awe."Shippo said sitting beside Kirara.  
"Hey Hey Hey."Inuyasha interrupted,"I didn't come here to see this, I came to get my jewel shards."  
"Jewel shards?"The demon repeated,"Oh you mean these things?" She drew out a necklace that had the jewel shards strung on it like pearls.  
"Give them to me."Inuyasha ordered.  
"Inuyasha that is no way to speak to her."Sango hissed.  
"Yes Inuyasha Behave."Miroku said.  
"Why are you taking her side?"He growled.  
"You may not have them."Zuko spoke for the demon.  
"And why not?"Inuyasha barked,"She doesn't need them."  
"That is where you are wrong."The demon sighed putting them away.  
"What could you need them for?"Shippo asked.  
"That is me to know."She smiled.  
"It's getting late."Zuko calculated looking at the sky,"You can stay here for the night."  
"HEY! I WANT THOSE-"Inuyasha screamed.  
"INUYASHA SIT!"Kagome yelled.  
"Thankyou for your kindness."Sango said.

Later that night—

The whole gang finished dinner and slowly got into their beds.  
"I'm surprised Miroku didn't have to fake an exorcist to get us to stay here."Shippo laughed.  
"Well, he was trying."Sango giggled,"Zuko just got to it first."  
"You know, now that i think about it, We never got his girlfriends name."Kagome said as she rolled to face Sango.  
"You know you're right."Miroku agreed. (Theres a divider for a girls boys side thing)  
"Who cares?!"Inuyasha snickered,"I just want to know what she could possibly want those shards for."  
"Why do you care all of a sudden?"Sango asked.  
"It could mean danger."He answered.  
"Inuyasha is right. Why would a full fledge demon want the Shikon Jewel?"Miroku agreed.  
"Who knows, the possibilities are endless."Kagome sighed.  
KNOCK KNOCK--  
"I'm sorry if I have awoken you."The demon said as she walked in,"I just thought I should leave you extra sheets. For some reason the wind has picked up quite a bit."  
"Uhh Thank you." Kagome said,"You didn't wake us."  
"Good."The demon smiled and she got up to leave.  
"Umm..."Sango started.  
"Yes?"The demon said turning to her.  
"Could we possibly get your name?"Shippo said alittle scared as he held on to Kagomes sleeve.  
"Oh of course."The demon smiled brightly,"I am Satsuke Takahashi."


	2. Chapter 2

"It was great to meet you all

"It was great to meet you all."Satsuke said as she stood at the gate of the castle with Zuko on her side, "You should come visit again."

"Of Course!"Kagome smiled as she waved. Slowly but surely the village disappeared.

**Inuyasha POV**

"So why didn't you argue about the shards anymore?"Shippo asked as they walked on a dirt path.

"I'll come back for hers the next time we meet her."Inuyasha snickered.

"More than likely we will meet again if she is indeed looking for jewel shards also."Miroku nodded.

"I think she is up to something."Sango sighed.

"Why is that?"Kagome asked.

"She is the only kind demon that has ever crossed our path. And normally a good demon wouldn't want the pieces because the have everything they want."Sango explained, "I don't know, I might be over thinking things."

"I think so."Miroku laughed.

**Satsuke POV**

"Satsuke would you come on a walk with me?"Zuko smiled. His short shaggy black hair blew in the wind to reveal his burned right eye and it glistened as he stared at Satsuke. His pale skin 'shined' as the wind revealed the red under layer of the kimono and it would have been a wonderful portrait. (I know it sounds like the one off of Avatar: The Last Air bender, and it is. Just in the last episodes. I don't like him in any others)

"Of course."Satsuke nodded. Zuko took her hand and they walked by the palace lake.

"I remember the first time we met."Zuko smiled, "Do you?"

"Yes I do."Satsuke giggled.

It was about a year ago. Satsuke was in the middle of a battle with a demon of a foul stench. He was also a dog demon, the son of the Great Dog demon to be exact. Satsuke was badly injured since she fought a battle right before. Out of no where, Zuko appeared with his castle guards and the demon just walked away. The next morning Satsuke awoke in bandages and in the care of Lord Zuko. Ever since then she was stayed with him in the castle.

"Satsuke…"Zuko started, "In this year I have grown fond of you."

"As I have to you."Satsuke smiled.

"Satsuke."Zuko continued, "I know you just agreed to be my…uh…woman, but I want you to be more than that."

"…"He caught her off guard.

"Satsuke, you already live with me."Zuko coughed, "That leaves one more thing.Will you bear my children?"

"You…You want me to be your wife?"Satsuke said alittle stunned.

"…"Zuko looked alittle upset, "You do not want it."

"What?"Satsuke gasped, "Of course I will!" Zuko had the biggest grin on his face and they held one another close and tight.

"Satsuke never leave my side."Zuko whispered.

"Never."Satsuke said holding him closer, "Never."

"I love you."Zuko confessed.

"I love you too." Satsuke confessed back.

**That night—**

Satsuke was sitting on the roof again when the wind picked up once again.

What is the wind recently?

Soon her ears twitched and she could hear screams coming from the village. One person came to her mind.

Zuko…

Satsuke ran into the castle and found Zuko sleeping peacefully.

"Zuko. I'm going to let you sleep. You'll be safe here."She sighed. As she walked through the door she ordered all the guards to guard Zuko with their lives. If something was to happen to him she would end their lives indeed. She grabbed her blade the _Rikugichi_ and headed towards the village. As she reached the front you caught scents that were familiar to her.

The Hanyou and the others. Why are they here? Are they the ones who caused this? But then she caught another scent. A much stronger one. A new one.

"SATSUKE!" A voice yelled. She turned to see Kagome and the gang. As she figured.

"What are you guys doing here?"Satsuke snickered and the _Rikugichi_ transformed, "Are you the ones who did this?"

"What?"Inuyasha growled, "Of course not."

"Of course."Satsuke nodded, "You aren't that powerful to do this much damage."

"WHAT?!"Inuyasha barked, "You cannot be talking to –"

"Inuyasha We meet again." A voice chuckled.

**3 Cliff hanger. I kinda think its easy to figure out tho. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

I put this in second person POV now cuz that's how I do it on Quizilla

**I put this in second person POV now cuz that's how I do it on Quizilla. **

**Previously**—

"Inuyasha we meet again." A Voice said.

**And now—**

"Kagura."Inuyasha growled.

"Where is Naraku?!"Miroku yelled.

"We know he's behind this!" Sango screamed.

"I do not know, I am just doing his bidding."Kagura smirked, "Now get out of my way."

"What do you want?!" Kagome asked.

"Naraku thinks it appropriate to get those remaining Jewel shards."Kagura smiled and she flew towards you all of a sudden. You growled and swung the blade at Kagura who dodged it, "Look woman, just give me the shards and this will all be over."

"Hell no." You snickered. _Who is this woman?_ Kagura stopped and opened her fan. "Is that all?"You smirked.

"Satsuke do not under estimate her."Miroku warned, "She has the power of the wind!"

"To late." Kagura hissed. She twirled her fan and the winds picked up fiercely. Inuyasha ran over and joined your side.

"What are you doing half breed?"You hissed. Battle can change you just a bit.

"Only I can get it to work." Inuyasha barked, "Kagome shoot the arrow!" You watched as Kagome nodded and shot a sacred arrow. The wind where her arrow landed stopped the wind and Inuyasha yelled, "WIND SCAR!." Dirt was flashed before your eyes and when you could see clearly Kagura was gone. "Piece of cake." Inuyasha smirked. You stood scilent and put the blade away.

_Kagura wouldn't come here just for the Jewel Shards_, Miroku thought, _There has to be another reason._

"Satsuke…"Miroku started. But you were gone. You reached the castle gates and when you opened them the guards were scattered on the floors. Dead. 

_Zuko._ You immediately ran into the castle and burst through his room door. There was Zuko in bed and seemed to be asleep. But you smelled blood. Zukos blood. You quickly removed the sheets and there was a cut across his chest. He was dead. _No…_ You looked around and bandaged the wound desperately denying the truth. You layed your head on his chest and wrapped his arm on your shoulders and tears started rolling down. _This cannot be happening._ Then your nose caught those scents again. You quickly sat yourself up and Inuyashas gang came through the door.

"Satsuke? What happened?"Kagome asked.

"We saw all those guards."Sango added.

"Zuko is no longer with us." You coughed, "Here." You tossed your jewel shards to Inuyasha who caught them a bit off guard.

"Why are you giving them to us?"Miroku asked.

"I have no need for them now." You sighed and got up, "Who was it that sent that Kagura woman here? I have a feeling he did this to Zuko."

"Nah you think?"Inuyasha stated, "His name is Naraku." _Naraku huh? What kind of name is that anyway?_ You shook it off and passed the gang.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"It doesn't matter."You concluded.

**Inuyasha POV**

"Why would Naraku kill Zuko?" Shippo asked.

"If that was his purpose, Kagura was a distraction." Miroku thought.

"Who cares?"Inuyasha snicked, "I got her jewel shards."

"I think we should invited her to join us. We all have the same purpose. To rid the world of Naraku." Sango sighed.

"Look, it's late. We should stay somewhere for the night."Kagome suggested.

"You can all stay here for the night." A voice said.

**Satsuke—**

"Thank you…?"Shippo said for the gang.

"Where did you go?" Sango asked.

"To tell the villagers their lord is no more." You sighed, "Please take care of the palace." You started out the room when Inuyasha said, "And where are you going?"

"To find this Naraku and avenge Zuko's death." You explained.

"And you think you can do it on your own?"Inuyasha laughed.

"Of course."You snicker, "I do not need your help."

"If I can't do it what makes you think you can?"He growled.

"I am not a half breed." You smirk.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Inuyasha barked.

"Then why become full demon with the Shikon jewel?" You asked and turned around to face him,"If a hanyou is just as good as a full demon why get the Shikon jewel to become a full demon?"

"What makes you think that's what I want?!"Inuyasha growled.

"That's what all hanyou's want with the jewel shard."You sniker.

"Oh yeah what were you going to do with it?!"He barked.

"None of your concern."You said quietly, "When you leave tomorrow, look for the boy named Niji, he is the new lord." You started walking out when Kagome spoke up.

"Satsuke why don't you join us?"She asked shyly.

"Look, I know you must be upset that Zuko passed away but you can not go after Naraku alone."Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, he is very unpredictable and clever. He is a hard one to beat."Sango agreed.

"Let her go. She's just more weight anyway."Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha."Kagome hissed.

"Let him think what he wants."You snicker, "His opinion doesn't matter."

"Would Zuko want you out there by yourself?"Shippo asked. You looked at the young demon and then looked away.

"I suppose not."You admitted.

"So you might as well join us."Kagome smiled brightly.

"Fine. Only until we see Naraku."You smiled a bit back at her.

**The next chapter is where the love begins: I just wanted these chapters to explain how it all started.**


End file.
